TIME Meetings
by powned5
Summary: The story begins, a new team is formed at Shade. This is the beginning. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Martein was quiet his thoughts focused as he walked into Shade. His older twin sister was about twenty paces ahead of him. He dreaded the forthcoming ceremony of forming teams, but he was excited because he wasn't likely to be separated from his long time long time combat partner, friend, and sister, Eclaire. The dread was brought on by the fact he may not have any good partners or synergies with anyone other than his sister, his semblance of time manipulation didn't work well with most people's and he hoped that maybe while he was at Shade that could change.

Ignatius was slow to get off of the train when he arrived at Shade. That mistake cost him time he couldn't get back, and nearly cost him his life as he scrambled to get his bags and get off the train before it departed. The only thing he looked forward to was getting in the school and meeting his teammates, maybe they wouldn't judge him like most people did. Maybe here at Shade he'd finally get the acceptance he sought among humans, and avoid the hatred his family harbours about his preference in partners.

Titania noticed the slow moving Fauness and paid close attention to him, the way he walked suggested he knew his limits and that the opportunity he was given to attend Shade was no small feat, considering how few students were accepted or invited compared to the massive throngs of students who longed to go to Shade or one of the other Huntress Academies. She walked along side him, attempting conversation. "Why are you coming to Shade?" she asked once, he looked at her and his eyes told her, 'I hate talking. Leave me alone,' after that small look he gave her the two went silent. She looked forward, noting only two other students were still outside the doors that led to the assembly hall where teams would be formed, and students invited would be introduced.

Eclaire stood at the doors and looked back, about to shout at Martein, then she noticed the other two students walking alongside each other, a tall Fauness with white hair and white fur on what reminded her of a wolf's tail, and a short Asian-looking girl with teal hair and white and teal clothes on. She looked at Martein and shouted, "Hurry your lazy ass up! We're going to miss the ceremony and the invited students if we're late!" She opened the door and the other three began to run toward the door.

The four students burst in only to see a picture of all four of them on stage and the headmaster saying, "Allow me to introduce our invited students this year and the students sent here with here with the highest marks possible, the twin prodigies of Grail Eclaire and Martein du Morne, alongside our invited students, Titania Naramitsu and Ignatius Hedge!" The four of them looked at each other, and walked up to the stage quietly from the door. "Sorry we're late, but these dumb-" Eclaire was interrupted by an elbow to her ribs from Titania and Martein both. "We apologize for our untimely arrival, we were held back by our train schedule." Titania's voice was quiet and polite, yet it held an edge able to cut steel. Ignatius looked up and slowly the room was covered in silence as frost spread everywhere he gazed, "We were late because of me. These are my teammates. We are TIME. Goodbye." With that curt and abrupt declaration he grabbed Martein and began to walk off the stage with Eclaire and Titania following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongThe Day I Fell in Love With a Human/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-81b76141-d865-c61a-154f-e59f16ea2ec0"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Calibri; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"As I walk I grab my new teammates things from by the door and head to the room I was told would be mine and my team's should I elect to be a leader. That declaration up on that stage forced me into that position of leadership, maybe I should've just iced them all and walked like I had planned to. What had come over me that I was scared of the thought of Martein being on a different team from me? I open the door to my room and see reminders of home, quickly I tear those reminders to pieces and freeze those pieces smashing them to be rid of them. I quietly set the other's things down by their beds, quickly pulling Falchion's Edge from its place in my suitcase. I check to see if it is loaded, upon finding that it isn't I quickly realize that I hadn't loaded it since my duel with dad over accepting this invitation. That day was fateful for me, because on that day when my best friend, Kaireya, found out I won that duel and was planning on leaving our godforsaken rock of a village he took his own life. His note said that he would rather die and never see me leave than live a life where I'm not around. That day I stopped talking, right up until that declaration on stage. Maybe I had fallen for him, maybe it's because he looked so much like Kaireya. I guess only time would tell, but that day I swore to myself I would protect him./span/span/p 


End file.
